Conventionally, planning an outing, be it a day at a theme park, a night out on the town, or something else, is typically a multi-step process. First, an individual must decide what types of activities are suitable based upon her own particular interests or in connection with her friends. Next, the individual must locate suitable entities or venues for those activities, commonly with the aid of web-based mapping utilities. And finally, upon arrival, the individual is essentially committed even if the activity is not what was expected because most people do not go to the trouble of contingency plans for a relaxing night out or other outing. Essentially, no amount of painstaking research and arduous planning can be a complete substitute for actually visiting the location, and even a very satisfactory visit, say, last week may not be indicative of a good time this week due to a variety of factors that could change over time.
As an alternative to planning outings, many individuals simply frequent locales that are commonly exciting or festive with the hope that something interesting will arise. In the latter case, the individual is largely resigned to the fact that the odds of having a good time are potentially remote. Moreover, the potential to overlook an interesting event or entity is highly likely. For example, the individual who has chosen a particular locale may wander all around the interesting location without ever discovering and/or noticing it.